


Home for the Holigays

by yugyoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Home for Christmas, M/M, jinyoungs family's kind of assholes, soft jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyoo/pseuds/yugyoo
Summary: Jinyoung's gotta bring his long-term boyfriend home to his old-fashioned, wealthy family's annual Christmas get-together. Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Home for the Holigays

**Author's Note:**

> A little late for a Christmas fic? Nahhhhh

Christmas used to be the most perfect time of year. Jinyoung’s wealthy family would always give him whatever he wanted, but made sure he was thankful enough not to take any of his gifts for granted. He used to always be so excited, keeping a countdown every day after Halloween. Once he got older, he had seemed to have woken up from that idyllic dream of Christmas. His ears would perk up when his grandparents would talk about politics across the table. Their old-fashioned, ignorant ways would clash with the way Jinyoung would want to live, but he knew to keep his mouth shut for the collective good. Hide his double-life he was living away from home, with his wonderful boyfriend, always willing to provide support along the way, starting before they even walked into Jinyoung’s old house. They were sitting in Jaebeom’s car, under the giant Christmas lights littering the Park family’s house in their full snow-white splendor. Jinyoung always preferred colored lights.

“Oh my god I don’t even know who’s gonna be there. What the fuck am I gonna say if anyone takes it badly?”

“I dunno Jinyoungie, maybe tell him that I’m your roommate instead of what we rehearsed? Or maybe just a ‘special friend?’”

“No, I’m tired of hiding it. I’m tired of my parents bugging me about ‘settling down’ and ‘spreading my seed’ or whatever. I’ve been dating you ever since high school.”

“Well technically, we’ve only been official for about three years or so.”

“Yeah, but I’ve been ‘spreading’ your ‘seeds’ since senior year. If you know what I mean.” Jinyoung wiggled his eyebrows.

Jaebeom made a sour expression at the bad pun and tried not to say anything that’ll kick him out of the house tonight. He promised Jinyoung he’d be polite with his family. Now he’s debating whether or not being nice to Jinyoung himself is a part of the deal. “You might have a point there, but it took a long time for those seeds to grow into flowers.”   
  
Jinyoung smiled, “....and even longer for those flowers to bloom.” Jinyoung ran his finger tips down the side of Jaebeom’s face and adjusted the car’s mirror to capture both of their faces, “...and look at how beautiful we are.”   
  
Jaebeom peppered his lips over Jinyoung’s for a brief moment, and then quickly turned to open his door. “Well that was a good warm-up. Now let’s show these fuckers just how homo we can really be.” Jaebeom marched his way down the Park family parking lot. Zoning out into his own little world, brushing off the fact that they shared a moment over a bad flower pun just seconds ago.

Jinyoung popped out of his seat and galloped quickly toward Jaebeom. “Wait up, Jaebeommie. You’re gonna get lost.”

Jaebeom turned back to look at Jinyoung. “Why is your parking lot so big?” Before he had the chance to meet his eyes, Jaebeom’s hand was suddenly met with Jinyoung’s.

  
“So I can lead the way inside, hyung.”

///

The house was decorated elegantly. The living room was huge with a spiral staircase and a giant tree in the middle, along with various chairs and couches littered throughout. Both boys made a mental note to avoid that room, considering that’s where the main population density is.“We’re just gonna talk to Mom and Dad and my sisters in the dining room, eat real quick, and then hide in my room for the rest of the night. Just like high school.”   
  
Their hands were still intertwined. Jaebeom squeezed Jinyoung’s for reassurance. “It’s your night. Do whatever feels right.”

The boys spent most of the evening hiding at the corner of the long dining room table. They decided to show up a little late so they could skip over the formalities before the food. Thankfully they were able to avoid most conversation, but every once in a while Jinyoung was hit with that, “Who’s he?” question. 

Jinyoung and Jaebeom had rehearsed their responses, “My partner, Jaebeom. I figured it’d be a good time for everyone to meet him.” Jinyoung has learned that partner is the better word, less stark than “boyfriend” 

Then Jaebeom would always smile shyly and throw a little wave. “I’m happy to be here. The food is delicious!” Jaebeom had learned that commenting on the food might help divert conversation, but not directly shoot down the possibility of more questions being asked about their “partnership,” which he wouldn't mind answering. 

They hated that they had to think this way, that if it were a straight relationship, perhaps they wouldn’t have to be on such high alert, but compromises had to be made for the sake of the peace on earth or whatever this blasted holiday’s supposed to be about.

Most of Jinyoung’s family members would respond with an eyebrow raise and widened eyes, followed by an “Uh, that’s nice dear.” Jinyoung was quite shocked that he was able to get such a casual, unbothered reply from his aunts and uncles. Sure some were more uncomfortable than others, and Jinyoung was sure that he would be one of the hot topics of gossip for the rest of the night, but Jinyoung slowly found himself coming to the realization that he really only sees his whole entire family once a year, not nearly enough for most of what he says to matter too much to them, but enough for them to know that he’s in a good place in his life and if they have a problem with that, they’ll just have to remove him from their Christmas card list. Jinyoung can’t remember the last time he actually opened a memorable Christmas card from any family member so in a way, Jinyoung really can’t lose.

He inhaled, exhaled, and held Jaebeom’s hand under the table during most of the dinner, when they weren’t getting bombarded with questions about their jobs or the 5 men they had to share an apartment with in college, who later ended up becoming their best friends.

By the end of the night, Jinyoung and Jaebeom finally found themselves isolated in the dining room with Jinyoung’s mom. He had finally decided to face the music and just tell her what she needed to hear. “Eomma, this is my partner Lim Jaebeom. We’ve been together for a while, so I figured you’d like to meet him formally.”

Jinyoung’s mom, busy sorting the dishes on the table to be put away, looked up from her task. It felt like quite possibly a few of the longest seconds in Jinyoung’s life. Jaebeom didn’t say anything, just planted in his usual place, next to Jinyoung.

“Ooooh Jinyoung-ah, I don’t care who he is....” She put her hands on her hips and strutted towards Jaebeom. She’s a small woman, but with the way she was looking at him, it seemed almost as if she were looking down, eye-daggers smashing into him. 

The horrific time lapse in Jinyoung’s head elongated. 

Jinyoung’s eomma straightened her lips into a pout.

Jaebeom is reminded just how much Jinyoung resembles his mom.

“.....That is, as long as he’s willing to help me put these dishes away.”

The weight of the room lifted. The boys’ shoulders dropped with a sigh. They helped her put away and clean the dishes in relief. 

  
Jinyoung was secretly thankful for it. Not just for his mother's reaction, he was extremely thankful for that, but the cleaning was an added bonus. It gave them an out. A way to escape in their own little world outside of the Christmas party crowd, yet still feel as if they’re taking part in the Christmas festivities with Jinyoung’s family. Maybe they’ll make helping Jinyoung’s mom clean more of a yearly tradition.

///

Jinyoung shut the door to his childhood bedroom, “I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t confront him.”

Jaebeom settled onto Jinyoung’s floor, opening the gingerbread house kit Jinyoung was gifted from one of his sisters, “Don’t force it, Jinyoungie. I’m already proud of you enough for confronting your eomma. That should be enough for this year. Best to leave it organic with your dad.”   
  
He always knows just what to say. Just how to make him feel better. Jinyoung bent down and draped his arms over Jaebeom’s shoulders. He placed a kiss on Jaebeom's cheek, marking his territory. “I couldn’t do this without you here, hyung.”

“I mean, if I weren’t here, you wouldn’t have this issue in the first place.”

Jinyoung moved off of Jaebeom and planted himself on the floor across from him. He started opening the little baggies of candies while Jaebeom was prepping the icing bag. “No no, you’re my strength, Jaebeomie. You could’ve easily gone to your own Christmas party with your family. I spent the whole evening worrying about my dad only for him to not really bat an eye at us. He wasn’t even someone who asked who you were.” 

“Nah, staying at my place isn’t worth it. I mean, at least you have a dad.”

Jinyoung smacked Jaebeom’s back. “Dramatic. You have a step-dad and a mom who love you more than my real parents love me.”

Jaebeom finally finished stuffing the bag of icing, he started lining the sides of the house. “Well, at least we learned tonight that your mom doesn’t mind me. She didn’t welcome me into her arms or anything, but at least she accepted me.”   
  
Jinyoung opened the last bag of candies, accidentally spilling them everywhere. His family will probably hear that down the hall. Jinyoung’s reminded of his childhood Christmas mornings, the only time his parents would let him scurry about the house making loud noises. Even now he finds himself worrying about upsetting guests. He supposes some things never change. “You’re right. She grows more tolerant during this time of year. Normally she would storm into my room fuming about the messes I make in my room like this one. During Christmas, it’s always different.

“Well I suppose if we’ve learned anything throughout the years, it’s that different isn’t always a bad thing.” Jaebeom started getting to work delicately placing the candies on his side of the house, or at least, as delicately as he can.

“We’re reaching max levels of sap again. Time for some Christmas records.” Jinyoung walked over to his tiny record player and put on a thrifted Christmas record he picked up for no situation in particular, only for it to match this exact situation later in time. Making a gingerbread house with the one you love most and talking over all of the parts where the record skips from the scratches, moments like this one is when his taste in old records feels most worthwhile. Jinyoung sat back down and finally started icing his side of the house.

“Isn’t that the record player Jackson gave you a few years ago?” asked Jaebeom, waiting on Jinyoung to finish with the icing so he could get started on his roof.

Jinyoung, making quick work on his side of the house, handed Jaebeom the icing. “The one and only.”

Jaebeom started on his roof, the icing coming out in subtle purts. In frustration, he looked up at the player. “I think that’s one of those cheap brands that scratches your records. I should buy us a new one.”

Jinyoung started breaking up candy canes to add to his side of the house. “I mean, the record’s already scratched. I only spent like a quarter on it thrifting. Plus it really was a thoughtful gift. Wait, are you jealous, hyung?”

Jaebeom started to blush, handing Jinyoung the icing to work on his own respective side of the roof. “No, just finish your side already. You’re getting distracted!”

Smiling, Jinyoung worked swiftly, yet diligently on his roof, adding tiny little sugary candies to the little nooks and crannies and drawing snowflakes in icing. “I think I’m done!”

Jaebeom made his way to Jinyoung’s side and took a look. “Wow Jinyoungie! I really hate you right now! You finished your side so quickly and it still looks better than mine!” Jaebeom’s cute, pouty cheek was met with a kiss.

“It’s perfect.” Jinyoung broke a piece of his roof off of the house. “Now let’s destroy it!”

///

The boys spent the night in Jinyoung’s childhood bed. It was a bit smaller than their bed back home, but it made an ideal spooning destination. They fell in and out of sleep listening to older classics like Carol of the Bells and The Nutcracker Suite, alone in their thoughts, until Jinyoung decided to break the silence. “Do you really think I should’ve told dad personally about us tonight like we did with mom?”

Jaebeom dug his head further into the front Jinyoung’s neck, carefully slotting himself into Jinyoung’s arms, letting himself curl into Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung supposes he deserves the comfort after being so good at supporting him. Jaebeom then rode his head up, taking a break from the warmth Jinyoung’s neck provided. “I think you did great. You don’t need to tell everyone in one night. We still have plenty of years to come together, so I’m sure your father will find out eventually. Your parents don’t have the most dynamic relationship, but I’m sure your mom had to have said something about us to him. I mean, it sucks that she’s outing you instead of you yourself, but at least the scariest part is over. Plus at this point, I’d say we’re strong enough to take him if the reaction is negative.”   
  
“Please don’t beat my dad’s ass.”

“I hope not to come to that, but I will if that means I can still spend every night in your arms like this. No one is tearing us apart”   
  
Jinyoung let his clingy boyfriend Jaebeom settle more into his arms, as if to signal that this will hopefully be his last verbal comforting session of the night. “That’s pretty gay, hyung.”

Jaebeom looked up at Jinyoung’s lips and kissed them sensually, letting the natural rhythm of Silver Bells set the tempo. “It is. Very gay.”

They didn’t have sex that night. There was enough love in the room already. Plus, Jinyoung’s old Rainism poster was looming over them, staring at them with his black-out glasses. They both decided they really didn’t want to fuck with their old favorite idol in the room, poster or real-life version.

///

Jinyoung woke up the next day to a sleeping Jaebeom in his arms, his door open, and the record player unplugged. His mom. She must’ve found her way into his room and cleaned up the mess he and Jaebeom left the night before. Later, after he and Jaebeom became fully awake and showered, the whole gingerbread house seemed to have left Jinyoung’s room overnight. Jinyoung decided to check on his mother and father one last time before he left. “Did you remember to pack up everything you brought, Jaebeomie?”   
  
Jaebeom was cramming the last of Jinyoung’s old high school t-shirts in his bag. He decided to steal them because out of all of Jinyoung’s belongings, they were the ones that had the strongest Jinyoung-scent that must be treasured.

Jinyoung decided to pretend not to notice, finding the whole ordeal endearing. He was once again thankful for Jaebeom for relieving the heat of the situation , intentionally or unintentionally, of saying goodbye to his parents personally. Jinyoung walked into the living room and signaled for a hug from his mom. “We’re heading out, Eomma. Thank you for letting us sleep over.”

She scrunched up her face again, “Oh don’t worry about it. I don’t want anyone falling asleep at the wheel. The drive down here is long enough.”   
  
Jaebeom smiled, feeling comfortable in her presence for the first time… well… ever. “Well, as the designated driver for this trip, I thank you personally.” He took her hand in his and bowed. “It was a pleasure sharing a meal in your nice home, and having a warm bed to sleep in.”

She smiled and nodded, arms crossed yet again. She knew they shared the bed.

“Oh also, Eomma, what happened to that old gingerbread house we built last night? You threw it away, right?”

She hugged Jinyoung one last time before they left, whispering in his ear, “No, your father took the scraps with him to eat at work. You know how he loves gingerbread.” Jinyoung… wasn’t expecting that. He also wasn’t expecting what she was going to say next, “He also said that your Jaebeom had quite the unique talent for constructing it.”   
  
Jinyoung squeezed his mother back, “He really does, doesn’t he… ”   
  
Jaebeom took their coats off of the coat rack. He swiftly stumbled, knocking the rack and all the coats over, only to steady it back to its original position and pick all the coats back up in seconds. 

“Aaah Jaebeom-ah! Let’s leave before you make Eomma take back her nice comment.”

Jinyoung’s mom waved her finger at Jinyoung, “Don’t scold him too harshly! Your father does the same thing with that blasted coat rack.”

Jinyoung walked over to Jaebeom and slung his arm around him, leading him towards the front door out before he makes any more messes. Jinyoung smirks at himself, thinking of his clumsy boyfriend. He may scold him, but he really is fond of all of his messy tendencies. He keeps Jinyoung grounded, his personal walking stress-relief.

Jaebeom smiled, waving back at Jinyoung’s mom. “Bye-bye Mrs. Park! Give Mr. Park my regards!”   
  
“Yah, see you later.” She returned to her favorite chair in the living room, indulging in her morning news and dramas. She left the way she came, fleeting, as if she were expecting them to clean up the kitchen again.

///

Jaebeom returned to the car and turned the key. He then immediately turned his head to Jinyoung before backing out the driveway. “Well, that was weird…. But good?”

Jinyoung rolled down the window, not caring about all of the ice and snow making the window wobble on the track uneasily. He realized that like the day after Christmas, big moments in life blow over quickly, leaving the time afterward just as important. The time to tidy up all the Christmas mess and throw his previous worries out the window. “It is weird, Jaebeomie. Weird, but good.” He turned the radio on, letting yesterday's Christmas music ring. Hearing the holiday music made Jinyoung sentimental yet excited for the year to come, along with the many more to come after it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! I hope everyone had a fulfilling Christmas!


End file.
